Palabras de Poder
by Hesperos D
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] [Original de Breadsicks FFN - Words of Power.] En estas islas flotantes, las palabras tienen poder y Tsuna está determinado a encontrar al hombre que dejo estas palabras bajo su piel. AU-Fantasía. R27.


**Título:** Words of Power.

 **Autor:** Breadsticks (FFN)

 **Traductor:** Hesperos D. (Hesperus D.)

 **Géneros:** Fantasía/ Romance

 **Pareja:** R27 (Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

 **Advertencias:** Au-Fantasía.

 **Disclaimer:** No es mío. KHR no me pertenece.

 **Nota de Autor:** Para Deeper tan Darkness. Lo siento, es un poco tarde.

 **Nota del Traductor:** _En el original no existen guiones (—), o comillas ("…") que señalen los diálogos, con motivo de no desmeritar la obra original se mantiene tal cual esta. Aun así, los diálogos son bastante intuitivos._

.

* * *

~X~

Las palabras son poder.

Y bajo esa definición, está implicado que los nombres son herramientas de poder.

~X~

Era un barco, viniendo en las olas de nubes cúmulos. Banderas triangulares del tamaño de casas se tejían y balanceaban, controlando la dirección de la nave. Las gavias se mantenían rápidas y furiosas contra el soplo del viento. El mascaron de la proa se mantenía orgulloso e invicto. Era un galeón de tesoros del Oeste y había venido al grupo de islas flotantes para comerciar.

Tsuna observo en el puerto, cuando se detuvo contra el turbulento Cielo Marino. Había sido una navegación sin problemas para la nave, ni un solo rasguño se veía en su casco. Los otros aldeanos también estaban esperando, la mayoría de ellos tenderos y comerciantes ambulantes. Miro el horizonte del Cielo Marino y no encontró ninguno de los Peces siguiendo la nave. Suspiro de alivio y luego, enfoco nuevamente su mirada en los marineros y comerciantes que bajaban de la nave, llamada Flyfast.

Miro fijamente en cada rostro, deseoso de la aparición de una cara amistosa y familiar que tenía patillas rizadas, cabello negro en puas, y ese ridículo tatuaje tribal de lagartija enroscándose alrededor de un ojo derecho. Nada, no, ese no.

Durante tres horas, se paró ahí, mientras un mercado improvisado nacía en el puerto, viajeros y nativos mezclados por noticias y trueque.

Él no había estado en el barco.

Tsuna miro ferozmente sus puños y odio su corazón tembloroso.

Los marineros no habían tenido noticias del Dragón. Ellos lo lamentaban y se disculpaban, y la pena era pesada y gruesa en sus palabras. Tsuna podía ver en sus mentes, _otro más_. Pero Tsuna no se pudo encontrar a sí mismo enojado con ellos.

Era bien conocido en los Cielos Marinos del desapego frio de Reborn hacia todos aquellos que él encontraba. Es cierto, Reborn no era carente de corazón, pero él veía a las personas a su alrededor con una especie de distancia entre el mismo y esos que se llamaban sus amigos. Por lo tanto no era sorprendente que Reborn constantemente dejara muchos amigos en distintos lugares sin mirar atrás.

Y luego él había desaparecido.

Entonces, cada vez que un barco entraba en los puertos crujientes de las Islas de las Especias, Tsuna permanecía en las sombras de los arboles tropicales y observaba y esperaba.

~X~

 _"Recuerda, inútil estudiante, no hay mayor fuerza en el mundo que las palabras formadas por la voluntad"._

~X~

Él lo escucho entonces, una señal, una chispa. Un comerciante hablo de una nueva ciudad siendo construida en el continente Occidental, llena de librerías y de libros gruesos y manuscritos del tamaño de calles. Como las palabras llegaban a sus oídos, su cabello se erizo y algo bajo su piel se movió, excitado.

Se fue a casa, reunió sus ahorros y compro un boleto del capitán del Flyfast el mismo día siguiente.

~X~

Las palabras son poder. Y bajo esa definición, historias que son construcciones de palabras son aún más poderosas ya que cada palabra es fijada firmemente en su lugar por enlaces de pensamiento y emoción.

~X~

Había una historia entre las muchas historias y leyendas sobre el Dragón que era continuamente olvidada y trivializada. Era una historia extraña que incluso muchos no entendían su significancia, aun así a todo el mundo le gustaba escuchar cuando la tormenta golpeaba. Comenzaba así que en la décima isla que Reborn se había detenido, había encontrado un pequeño niño arrodillado frente a las cenizas de una villa quemada.

Él había preguntado, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El chico apretó sus dedos en el polvo gris y dijo, No me puedo mover.

Y Reborn asintió y entendió que esas palabras hacían el peso de la pena y la pérdida fueran más pesados en los hombros huesudos. Él recogió al niño y lo hizo su estudiante, el segundo en su vida.

~X~

 _Reborn a menudo arrancaba las páginas de los libros viejos y las revolvía con la avena en la olla. Palabras y tinta sangraban en la masa de granos triturados y Tsuna siempre era forzado a cómeselos, a aprendérselos. Algunos sabían a excitación, otros como amargo odio, y muchos otros que se sentían salados con temerosa paranoia. Tsuna no puede recordar el número de libros que ha empujado en su boca y en su cabeza. Y se quedaron en su mente, como pegamento y papel seco._

 _Dragón no es el verdadero nombre de Reborn. El susurra esto a Tsuna, en la madrugada, llena de quietud y silencio. Mi verdadero nombre es Reborn, y las palabras son suaves y claras en el oído de Tsuna. Porque cada día, es como si renaciera y ningún pasado pudiera confinarme. Sin pasado, sin arrepentimiento, sin ataduras._

 _Tsuna había susurrado en respuesta, ¿No es eso solitario?_

 _Su maestro se había alejado hacia atrás, como si le mordieran._

 _Al día siguiente, él se había ido._

~X~

El capitán del Flyfast se llamaba Naito y reía y hablaba con tal velocidad y exceso que Tsuna lo miraba con asombro. Parecía especialmente descuidado para lanzar palabra tras palabra, incluso para un civil ordinario. Más tarde aprendería que Naito podía hacer esto porque él era de la tribu, Blank.

Naito lo sabía, por supuesto. Naito sabia del viaje de Tsuna hacia el Oeste para buscar al hombre Dragón. En había visitado esas islas antes y había escuchado la historia. El advirtió al niño, es un sueño muy tonto. Por cada paso que das, vas a estar pisando en vidrios rotos. Los obstáculos se presentaran en tu camino, el mayor de los cuales es el propio Dragón.

Y Naito continuo, Piensa en el océano que tienes que cruzar.

Tsuna no hablo.

Y Naito dijo, Piensa en el desierto que tienes que cruzar.

Tsuna no hablo.

Piensa en la indiferencia del Dragón. ¿Qué te va a dar si lo encuentras? ¿Crees que puedes atarlo a ti tan fácilmente?

Y aun así Tsuna no hablo. Incluso cuando, indignación y furiosa justificación se erizaban dentro de él como espinas.

Naito negó con la cabeza. El día en que Reborn lo había dejado, este niño hablo menos y menos, como si le hubieran robado la alegría de sus palabras. El silenciosamente maldijo a Reborn en su mente por mantenerse al margen, por ser distante incluso cuando el reunía a la gente a su alrededor.

~X~

Él no quería atar a Reborn a sí mismo. Era un pensamiento estúpido, reprobable y vil.

No, Reborn ya había hecho eso, atado y amarrado y encerrado a Tsuna en nudos y enredos. Cuando el levanto a Tsuna día a día, cuando se ponía de pie y reía y hablaba con Tsuna, él había construido eslabón tras eslabón de él mismo en el lazo entre ambos. Y cuando él se había ido, había tomado el otro extremo y este creció incluso más ajustado con tensión, distancia y tiempo.

Así que, Tsuna vendría a Reborn.

~X~

Contemplo las corrientes entrantes de ligeras nubes de estratos. Montando esa corriente eran un par de carnosos Peces de Colmillos Largos[1], cada uno del tamaño del barco. Sus largos dientes chispeaban como espadas y su pálida, traslucida carne parecía arrugada con hambre. El capitán ya estaba gritando a su tripulación para que tomaran su posición y a los invitados a sus habitaciones por seguridad. Tres filas de cañones preparaban su objetivo a lo largo del costado del barco.

Era raro encontrar Peces en los Cielos Marinos.

Pero ellos siempre trajeron la muerte con ellos.

Tsuna estaba en su habitación, mirando a través de la pequeña portilla. El empezó a murmurar en voz baja, un acertijo elevándose lentamente como humo de su boca. _No tengo piernas para bailar, no hay pulmones para respirar, no tengo vida para vivir o morir. Y aun así hago todas tres…_

El hundió los dedos en su mano izquierda para asegurarse de que la cosa bajo su piel no escapara de su boca. Bajo sus uñas presionándose contra la piel, había un tatuaje de una cola retorciéndose frenéticamente para escapar al peso de sus dedos. Su cuerpo se desvaneció en la sombra de sus mangas y Tsuna supo que estaba azotando, porque él podía sentirlo.

Repitió las palabras una y otra, y otra vez. Afuera, los Peces de Colmillos Largos nadaban cada vez más cerca. Los cañones se habían disparado, explosiones de sonido y maldiciones desgarrando el aire. Cuatro hicieron daño al más cercano, exponiendo la forma del esqueleto bajo la carne del Pez. Enfurecido, nado más rápido hacia la nave con la intención más probable de volcarla o de darle un mordisco.

Su boca finalmente se abrió con la respuesta del acertijo que había construido, _Fuego_.

Estallo con una explosión y flamas que tragaron ambos monstruos que nadaban como sus chillidos que vibraron en el mismo aire en el que el barco nadaba.

~X~

Los marineros cuchicheaban que un Poeta[2] había subido abordo y había matado a esos Colmillos Largos. Había asombro y disgusto y miedo en sus voces mientras hablaban cuidadosamente.

Y sus palabras sabían cómo cenizas en su boca.

Porque las palabras eran armas, podían herir y matar, incluso cuando eran habladas por gente ordinaria.

~X~

 _El Dragón recolectaba rumores y noticias entre los muchos mercados y bares de ciudades e islas. Era importante rastrearlos ya que a menudo se distorsionaban a sí mismos mientras pasaban de oreja a oreja. Ese día, el escucho a dos esposas de pescadores cotilleando sobre un chico llamado Tsuna, quien estaba buscando al notorio Dragón. Escucho atentamente, reuniendo esas nuevas palabras que brotaban de la vid del chisme sobre el encuentro de Tsuna con los Peces y su victoria sobre ellos._

 _El rechino los dientes unos contra los otros y pensó que su estudiante era muy estúpido._

~X~

Atracaron en una de las islas que bordeaban el continente Occidental. Tsuna se despidió de Naito y entro en el mercado de la aldea por suministros y noticias de esta nueva ciudad.

Se detuvo en un puesto con una variedad de botellas de vidrio coloreadas con corchos como tapones. Palabras entintadas giraban en el espacio dentro de cada botella. Él podría sentirlas, la tensión y la energía esperando pro der liberada. Eran de buena calidad, considerando el clima de aquí. Escogió varias con las palabras, Energía y Sueño.

Mientras el escritor contaba sus adquisiciones, vio una botella que decía Unos Pocos Días de Viaje. ¿Qué es eso?, pregunto Tsuna. Todo mientras sus dedos a aprisionaron la cola que azotaba en la piel de su palma.

El mercader miro hacia donde Tsuna estaba apuntando. Oh, ¿eso? Te lleva al otro lado del desierto en unos pocos días.

Tsuna pregunto por el precio.

Cincuenta centavos, replico el hombre. Pero tú no pareces que tienes una Liebre de Mar[3].

Oh, dijo Tsuna. ¿Entonces cuanto por la Liebre de Mar?

Ochocientas setenta monedas de plata, el mercader anuncio claramente.

Horrorizado, Tsuna pregunto, ¿Por qué?

El escritor se detuvo y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y dijo, Eh, ¿comprarías una silla de montar sin un caballo?

Tsuna asintió con resignación y el escritor fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, separada del resto del establecimiento. Retrocedió, con una gran tinaja verde con una tapa de cuero extendida a través de la boca. Tsuna podía ver una pequeña e hinchada Liebre de Mar nadando alrededor en ella. Parecía como la cabeza flotante de un viejo con labios muy abultados y aletas a cada lado. El escritor asintió y le dio la usual advertencia de no sobre dosificarlo con palabras. Entonces tomo una botella sin color de una caja escondida detrás de una de las estanterías y se la dio. Eso tenía Unos Pocos Días de Viaje danzando dentro.

Él dijo sí y gracias, y pago por ellos con lo último de su dinero. Las palabras eran educadas y cálidas como leche e incluso Tsuna podía sentir su efecto, inclusive cuando él no era el destinatario.

~X~

Acertijos eran el arma usual escogida por Tsuna. Eran rápidos de decir y fáciles de recordar. Pero su poder, sin embargo, venia del desvío de la atención. Entre más confuso fuera un acertijo, mayor era el poder de su efecto. Era un poco de un arma infantil, para ser honestos. Los resultados variaban y eran fácilmente derrotados si la otra persona conocía la respuesta a todos los acertijos que tenías.

Para Reborn, habían sido ordenes, breves, palabras recortadas llenas de voluntad dominante. Porque las palabras de poder eran a menudo las más sencillas.

Era tan fácil ver las diferencias entre ellos.

~X~

Se inclinó y descorcho el jarrón y la Liebre de Mar se escurrió afuera, su grasa haciendo un sonido de _¡Plop!_ Le miró fijamente inexpresivo. Lo ahuyento para sentarse en el suelo del desierto. Se mantuvo ahí mirándolo, un poco irritado ahora.

Saco la botella de Unos Pocos Días de Viaje y la abrió.

Resbalo y la botella y las palabras cayeron abajo. El trato de agarrarlas en el aire, pero ellas se deslizaron por entre sus dedos y luego el viento soplo cruelmente contra ellas, volando las palabras en el aire como una cometa. Tsuna corrió tras ellas, saltando arriba y abajo para alcanzarlas. El pez no hizo ningún movimiento, mirando al humano.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, el viento se detuvo y las palabras flotaron abajo a la arena. Y luego la arena empezó a absorber las palabras dentro, lentamente hundiendo línea a línea de letras.

Aterrorizado, Tsuna salto a las piscinas de arenas movedizas y se arrodillo para alcanzar letra tras letra, metiéndolas en su boca tan rápido como podía. Arena era mezclada con las letras y Tsuna podía sentir el crujir de sal y granito junto a las viscosas palabras crudas, sin cocer por el papel y pluma. Algunas seguían desparecidas y empezó a cavar en las paredes del sumidero, incluso cuando sintió que se hundía.

Él las estaba perdiendo, se percató. La arena ya estaba arriba de sus caderas y el seguía corto en otras tres letras. Trato de revolver en su cerebro por un acertijo, cualquier acertijo pero el reloj de arena estaba escurriéndose, deslizando gránulos de su vida lejos.

Encontró una, atrapada debajo de una de sus uñas. Él la mordió y la trago.

La Liebre de Mar lo miro desde donde la había dejado, aburrida como una idiota.

Arriba en sus hombros ahora, y entonces desenterró otra y la comió.

Caliente, abrasadora arena estaba llenando su boca y su respiración, la oscuridad estaba lentamente robando la visión de Tsuna. Esto era. Este era su final. Tsuna moriría aquí y Reborn nunca le diría eso… Soltó una última tos y trago arena mientras se derramaba sobre su cabeza.

Mezclada en ese último trago, estaba la última letra, V.

La Liebre de Mar se sacudió arriba y abajo, creciendo más grande. Voló en el aire y sus mandíbulas desarticuladas, mordieron el arenero donde Tsuna se había ahogado. Nado perezosamente a través del aire hacia el brumoso horizonte del Continente Occidental.

~X~

 _El Dragón esta vez estaba recogiendo palabras sobrantes de los páramos porque las palabras se pudrirían si se dejaban solas durante mucho tiempo. Y esa tarde calurosa, escucho las palabras transitorias de dos ajolotes en el camino. Había un niño llamado Tsuna esforzándose y luchado con los arenales, comiendo la arena directamente del suelo. Entonces el ajolote exclamo como fue que una Liebre de Mar devoro ambos arena y niño. ¡Salvado por una Liebre de Mar! Rieron._

 _Dragón rechino los dientes juntos y pensó que su estudiante era muy estúpido._

~X~

Unos pocos días después, Tsuna despertó en el desierto donde la Liebre de Mar lo había depositado. Ya se había ido.

El sonido de maldiciones distantes alcanzo sus oídos y se apresuró hacia él, pensando que podría ser Reborn. Vio una figura encorvada, más allá de una gran formación de rocas cicatrizada con agujeros y maleza seca. Corrió hacia él, ahora dándose cuenta que quien fuese necesitaba ayuda.

Llego a un hombre con un grueso casco blindado que cubría su cabeza entera. Mostraba una cruz de un profundo azul desde arriba de la frente hasta la parte inferior de la barbilla. A Tsuna le pareció que el casco no le proveía suficiente protección desde que había un anillo de dientes en forma de aguja presionados contra el cuello del hombre. Conectaba una larga cadena a un poste de ahorcado, oxidado con sangre.

El hombre lo vio y grito, ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Está condenada cosa me atrapo mientras dormía!

Tsuna asintió y se acercó al poste cautelosamente. Inscrito en el estaban las palabras:

Soy un acertijo de ocho silabas[4],  
Un elefante, un corcel ponderoso,  
Un melón paseando en dos zarcillos  
O fruta roja, marfil, ¡madera fina!  
La hogaza crece grande con su levadura  
Dinero nuevo acuñado en su gorda cartera.  
Soy un medio, un escenario, una vaca en ternero.  
He comido una bolsa de manzanas verdes  
Abordado el tren no hay salida.

Habían nueve espacios blancos bajo las palabras y ya grabados en el eran una a y una e y r. Había ya cinco "x" alrededor del enigma y eso significaba que el hombre ya había cometido cinco errores adivinando el resto de las letras. Un error más y el hombre moriría por el ahorcado.

Eh, Tsuna mordió su labio, Es…

Si, si, el hombre le gesticulo impaciente. ¿Qué es? ¿Sabes la respuesta? Por el amor de Dios, escúpela.

Es Embarazo, respondió Tsuna.

El hombre lo observo, la boca abierta. ¡E-eso es correcto! Giro hacia el poste del ahorcado manteniéndose ominoso y le grito, ¡Embarazo!

Hubo un click y el anillo de dientes callo, entonces fue arrastrado de regreso envolviéndose a sí mismo al rededor del ahorcado. Tsuna sujeto la mano del hombre y corrió antes de que el ahorcado iniciara otro juego.

~X~

El hombre en el casco se presentó como Giotto. Palmeo la espalda de Tsuna y rio y agradeció al joven muchacho. Él dijo, Salvaste mi vida ahí atrás. ¿Si hay algo que pueda hacer para devolvértelo…?

Tsuna asintió y pregunto, ¿Sabes en donde puedo encontrar al Dragón?

¿Qué? ¿Estás buscando al Dragón? El hombre asintió, Ya veo. Tú debes ser Tsuna. Bueno, amigo, Puedo hacer mucho más que solo indicarte a donde fue ese hombre. Ese Dragón me debe un favor bastante grande. Ven, Te lo mostrare.

El hombre se alejó y Tsuna siguió tras él.

Se detuvieron en un tramo plano del desierto y Giotto saco una lámpara anticuada. La inclino y agua broto fuera del canalón en el suelo agrietado y seco. Mientras el agua brotaba y brotaba, Tsuna podía ver como lavaba una capa de polvo y arena y debajo de ella había vidrio que resplandeció en el abrasador sol. Giotto siguió vertiendo y Tsuna estaba un poco sorprendido de que hubiese tanta agua saliendo de la pequeña lámpara.

Dos horas pasaron y Giotto finalmente se detuvo y plegó la lámpara de regreso en sus túnicas.

Bajo sus pies era un piso de vidrio transparente que ocultaba una vacía ciudad invertida.

Tsuna podía ver edificios compuestos de varios pequeños cuartos cuadrados que se proyectaban en diferentes ángulos, como si alguien hubiera apilado cajas de concreto de diferentes tamaños en pilas. Y había ventanas, agujeros largos rectangulares tallados en cada habitación y a través de ellas. Tsuna podía ver libros agrupados en montones e imponentes pilas. Más allá de los edificios, observo Tiburones Duende nadando lentamente en los azules y espesos Cielos Marinos.

La ciudad estaba en el lado equivocado del continente.

Giotto golpeo el suelo con su pie.

Entonces un hombre salió de uno de los cubículos y Tsuna cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con los puños. ¡Era Reborn! Era su Reborn dando un vistaso alrededor de la ciudad subterránea. Y se sentía como si el aire fuera absorbido de Tsuna, grande su alegría. Él quería gritar que lo había encontrado, había encontrado a Reborn. Sin embargo se veía diferente, noto Tsuna. Había más líneas en su rostro pálido y sus mejillas estaban vacías y sus ojos eran de un negro tenue. Tsuna quería llorar por eso. Incluso su tatuaje de lagartija parecía más gris.

Pero su Reborn aún mantenía esos músculos estilizados desbordando con tensión y su cabello sobresaliendo hacia afuera como su la electricidad corriera a través de ellos. ¡Y las patillas! Tsuna sostuvo su boca, por miedo a reír histéricamente. Eran tan rizadas como siempre, esas cosas malévolas.

Giotto levanto a Tsuna del suelo y susurro a su oreja, Calmate a ti mismo. No es momento de entrar en pánico.

Tsuna trago varios suspiros y después de haberse calmado, asistió a Giotto que estaba listo.

Giotto le dio una sonrisa traviesa y dijo, Mira esto.

Presiono la punta de los dedos contra el suelo. Y empujo, entonces su mano entera se deslizo del todo para envolverse alrededor del tobillo de Reborn y él lo jalo. Hubo un sonido como el de sopa espesa salpicando y Reborn voló fuera del suelo, maldiciendo y tropezando con Giotto.

¿Por qué _exactamente_ me sacaste de mi investigación?, Pregunto Reborn con su nítida voz usual.

Escasamente miro a Tsuna quien lo observaba con grandes ojos.

Una competencia, y Giotto golpeo la espalda de Tsuna y continuo, Quiero que tengas una competencia con Tsuna. Le debo mi vida y quiero darle una oportunidad. Si él gana, se queda contigo a tu lado. Si tú ganas, bueno… Me lo llevare lejos— para no molestarte. El guiño al otro hombre y apretó su agarre en el hombro de Tsuna. Se inclinó y pronuncio las palabras en los pequeños hombros de Tsuna, Conoces las reglas.

Reborn los contemplo con fulgor.

El empujo a Tsuna hacia Reborn.

Escojo el juego, Dijo Reborn. Escojo Dejalo Ir.

Aturdido, Tsuna solo pudo asentir. Tenía sentido en cierta forma, ya que era uno de los juegos favoritos de Reborn, más de una naturaleza psicológica. Además si perdía, era más fácil para Reborn el separase para siempre de él. Sintió como su pecho dolía el que Reborn le desagradase tanto como para escoger este. Porque Tsuna no podía ignorar la implicación de que el juego era paralelo a su situación.

Reborn sostuvo su mano; Tsuna la tomo y la apretó con fuerza.

Entonces Rebon inicio el juego.

~X~

Una serpiente siseo y se deslizo en el agarre de Tsuna. Era frio y furioso y lo mordió pero Tsuna no la dejo ir.

~X~

Sus manos estaban en llamas porque Tsuna estaba sujetando una vara ardiendo y ampollas por el calor habían empezado a formarse en su suave piel, Tsuna ya estaba gimiendo del dolor. Pero él no la dejo ir y sus manos se aferraron, con nudillos blancos.

~X~

Plata relució y un torrente de sangre escarlata mancho como Tsuna apretó el cuchillo aserrado entre sus dedos y el dolor sordo empezaba a palpitar. Quemaduras plagaban sus dedos delgados y la mordida de antes se estaba volviendo un verde enfermizo. Tsuna no lo dejo, Tsuna no podía dejarlo ir.

~X~

Esta vez, Tsuna no sentía nada entre sus dedos excepto aire y espacio. Esto era un truco, él sabía. Era un truco, una trampa. El no dejo que sus manos se aflojaran de su posición, apretados en el aire donde estaban. Sangre goteando al suelo por la manera en la que sujetaba sus manos firmemente en el aire. Trato de no gritar por lo vacío que se sentía, sus manos. Tsuna no podía dejarlo ir.

~X~

Durante la noche, Reborn cambio de forma y Tsuna seguía aferrando sus manos juntas. No importa cuando Reborn empujara lejos a Tsuna, una y otra vez en el desierto oscuro, la mano cálida de Tsuna seguía envuelta obstinadamente alrededor de la suya.

El cielo resplandecía en su obscura melancolía y pronto, el sol tocaría el horizonte del continente. Rebon perdería.

Esta era la última, mientras Tsuna cansadamente colgaba de los dedos de Reborn como un tornillo. Ya estaba de rodillas, sus manos temblando, un desastre de piel chamuscada, heridas con costras y magulladuras. Esta era la última, se recordó a sí mismo. El tatuaje de la cola en su piel se había enroscado en el interior de las sombras de sus ropas, exhausto.

Incluso Reborn se veía demacrado y el hombre le dio una mirada fulminante. Él dijo, No te quiero.

Tsuna no lo dejo ir.

Reborn continuo, Te odio. No me mereces. Creo que eres completamente inútil y estúpido. ¿Por qué no solo te rindes y mueres, maldita falla?

Tsuna podía sentir sus ojos quemar pero él no podía dejar ir las manos de Reborn. Si había algo que Reborn le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás, había sido determinación.

Entonces, Reborn entrecerró los ojos y repentinamente—

Tsuna siguió su mirada hacia un lado y vio a una mujer de cabello rizado. Ella tenía gruesas trenzas castañas que caían en olas alrededor de sus hombros delgados. Se sujetaba a sí misma en la fría mañana y él podía ver que ella ya estaba completamente embarazada. Enroscado alrededor de un ojo canela, era coincidente tatuaje de lagartija. Y Reborn estaba mirándola con una pequeña inclinación en los labios, el cual repentinamente se habia convertido en generoso y amable. Sus ojos eran más grandes ahora, negro oscuro como tinta.

Tsuna vio esos ojos contemplando a la mujer y sintió su respiración detenerse.

Esa era la misma intensidad con la que a menudo observaba a Reborn.

Él lo dejo ir.

La voz de Reborn fue nítida y clara como hielo, _Yo gano_.

Tsuna colapso en el suelo, débil y tembloroso. Su visión estaba nadando, meciéndose de lado a lado. Y todo lo que podía escuchar era un golpeteo amortiguado que estaba aumentando en ritmo y latido. Resonaba en su escuálido pecho y él podía sentirlo pulsando a través de sus manos, a través de sus piernas.

Comprendió que el silencio podía doler más que las palabras.

Giotto camino hacia ellos ahora, le dio un asentimiento en felicitaciones a Reborn. Levanto a Tsuna en sus brazos y se alejó.

~X~

 _Más poderosas que las palabras dichas, son las palabras que se quedan sin decir._

~X~

Reborn contemplo el par que se alejaba. Giotto tenía a Tsuna en su abrazo y la cabeza de Tsuna se tendía en uno de los amplios hombros de Giotto. Reborn no podía ver su expresión.

Habian palabras en la cabeza de Reborn, girando cada vez más rápido como remolinos. No quería que fallara. No quería que fallara. ¿Por qué estoy tan decepcionado? ¿Por qué estoy tan abatido? ¿Por qué quería que ganara con tantas ganas? ¿Por qué es tan difícil respirar ahora?

Podia sentir sus ojos punzando, podía sentir las palabras tratando de explotar fuera para ser oídas, para ser vistas. Palabras que tenían tanto poder que golpearon la disciplina férrea de Reborn, y entonces una palabra escapo, un susurro, apenas escuchado en la quietud de esa mañana…

 _No._

Giotto seguía caminando, llevándose a Tsuna lejos.

Y como una represa rompiéndose, las palabras surgieron llenas del poder y convicción de Reborn. DETENTE. NO TE MUEVAS. QUEDATE QUIETO.

Tres capas de palabras de bloqueo e incluso Giotto fue forzado a permanecer inmóvil.

Rebron estaba corriendo hacia ellos porque Giotto tenía todo el derecho de luchar contra él. Agarro a Tsuna y estrello un puño enojado en la cara sorprendida de Giotto.

~X~

Estaban solos en el tribunal de la ciudad.

Tsuna sujeto sus brazos holgadamente en la parodia de un abrazo alrededor del atestado pecho de Reborn y presiono su húmeda cara en esa espalda fuerte.

Reborn podía sentir cálidas gotas de agua cayendo en su espalda pero él no giro. Escruto los brazos de Tsuna delgados como palitos y noto el tatuaje de una cola enroscada alrededor de un brazo. Miro más de cerca y entrecerró los ojos. No era solo un tatuaje pero un revoltijo de pequeñas palabras escritas en la piel, formando perfectamente un tatuaje coincidente a la lagartija en su rostro.

Ellas estaban retorciéndose de la felicidad.

Ellas deletreaban _te amo te amo te amo_ una y otra vez.

Él lo recordó.

La noche en la que había dejado a Tsuna, había abandonado furioso esa casa, maldiciendo y murmurando y vociferando palabras descuidadas que se habían dispersado lejos en la oscuridad.

~X~

 _Porque cuando estás enamorado, tu boca se escapa contigo._

~X~

Reborn pensó para sí mismo: Así que, allí es donde fueron.

 _Fin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** El Acertijo del Fuego no es mío, (del internet) y todos esos peces son reales, y el Acertijo del Embarazo es de Jim Taylor que es un poema bastante famoso.

* * *

 **Notas del Traductor:**

[1] Peces de Colmillos Largos: En el original como Fangtooth Fishes. Los cuales también encontré su nombre científico "Anoplogaster Cornuta".

[2] Poeta: En el original la palabra era Wordsmith, lo cual es posible traducir más literal como "Maestro de las Palabras" o "Artífice de las palabras", sin embargo se mantuvo como Poeta debido al contexto de la obra.

[3] Liebre de Mar: En el original estaba como Lumpfish. Lo que me daba el nombre científico "Cyclopteridae", o la traducción de Google como Pez Globo… Pero buscando en un par de artículos científicos era denominado como Liebre de Mar, puesto que ambos son peces distintos se mantuvo como Liebre de Mar.

[4] El Poema del Embarazo: Puesto que es un poema decidí cambiarlo a raíz de sostener el juego del ahorcado… Sin embargo en el original son 9 silabas. Puesto que la palabra es " _Pregnancy_ ".

* * *

 **(Verdaderas) Notas del Traductor:** Este es mi fanfic favorito de todos los tiempos, por lo que no existen suficientes palabras para describir como mi corazón estallaba en pedazos de la felicidad a cada letra que traducía… ¿Me pregunto cómo se habrá sentido el autor cuando un loco con un inglés roto apareció cerca de 8 años más tarde preguntándole si podía traducir su obra? Haha. Tome unas cuantas referencias de la traducción al Vietnamita, al menos en presentación.. Curiosamente ambos tenemos una "D." en el nombre de usuario. El destino, ¿quizás...?

Como dice Alvaro Mutis: "Cuando la gratitud es tanta las palabras sobran".

Gracias.


End file.
